A blessing in disguise - A Thanksgiving story
by trini86
Summary: Modern Thanksgiving llow our favorite Divergent couple as they are forced to split ways at a young age to only reconnect years later.. Tris & her parents are running an outreach program for the homeless, when a blue eyed boy that she loved most in this world, stumbled into her office with two of his friends. It may just be a Thanksgiving blessing!- An add on shot for VDay
1. Time to run

**Happy reading everyone! Happy Pre-Thanksgiving! I wanted to do something special and write a short story for each holiday season this year. I hope you all enjoy it, please leave comments and let me know. **

**Possible triggers: There will be adult language and graphic detail of Tobias' abuse in the first chapter.**

**This story will be given in both Tris and Tobias P.O.V Please be on the lookout for any P.O.V. changes within the chapters.**

**A blessing in disguise**

**About:**

**Every day, I will be releasing a chapter up until Thanksgiving. The final chapter will be released on Thanksgiving Day. Enjoy, everyone! **

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Time to Run**

**Tobias P.O.V.**

The wounds on my back sting and burn as Beatrice wipes another towel full of my blood away. I try to remain calm, not only for my sake, but for hers. I hate this... I hate that my father does this to me. I hate that my mother left me with him. I hate that my only friend in this world, my best friend, has to see me this way. She doesn't deserve this, to see the aftermath of my father's rage. Even though she shares the same year of birth that I do, she acts more like a woman in her twenties than the measly sixteen years we both are.

I was born and raised in San Francisco. The house I lived in was in a pleasant and small community. My mother loved the community, the way neighbors helped neighbors and how friendly they always were. It was the perfect place to raise a growing family, or so it seemed. We were fortunate to live next door to the Priors. Natalie and Andrew had two children, Caleb, the oldest, and Beatrice. The Priors were the perfect example of what a family should be... they never had to fake appearances for the sake of covering up the horror that happened behind closed doors when no one was watching.

Andrew and Natalie were your typical parents. They never yelled, never lifted their hands to their children in anger. Their main rules were to work as hard as you can, and always talk it out. Andrew always made sure no matter how busy he was, he was always home in time for dinner with his kids. Natalie, just like my mom, was a stay at home mom. Only she stayed home on her own free will. My mother, on the other hand, stayed home because she didn't want to risk people seeing the bruises my father would leave on her. Not to mention he needed to know where she was every minute of the day.

Caleb is a year older than Beatrice and me. Although he doesn't really bother me, his attitude makes it clear that he thinks he is better than everyone else just because he is in honors classes. Beatrice, on the other hand, she is the opposite of Caleb. She is loving, selfless, kind, and smart. From the start, Beatrice and I were inseparable. We shared everything with each other: our first words, our first steps, and even our first day of school. She is my best friend. Our mothers used to tease us, how one day we would grow up and get married. Beatrice would pout, she hated being teased. I, on the other hand, didn't mind the idea. Beatrice is my best friend, the only one who has ever really understood me. The thought of never having to let her go made me happier than ever.

Holidays were always a wonderful time growing up. My mother always said, "There is just something about this time of the year, it's so magical. First, you have your goblins, witches and monsters. Second, you have this special day that reminds you of all the blessings you have in your life. Then, to top it off, you have the most wonderful and magical time of all... Christmas. A time to share love and receive it. What a magical three months out of the year." My father, on the other hand, always complained that this time of the year was a waste of time and money. That we shouldn't be wasting resources on such things. My mother often hid our afternoon activities for the holiday from him. I guess she wanted me to have a normal childhood, or as normal as it could be, that is.

When I was nine, my mother committed suicide. She couldn't take the abuse my father Marcus would subject her to. When she found out she was pregnant again, she fell into a deep depression. She felt helpless. She worked so hard, to shield me from Marcus. To take all the hits, the hateful words and the evil that would come from him. But she couldn't bear the thought of having two children to shield from Marcus.

One day when Beatrice and I were walking home, I knew something was wrong when we saw the police cars and ambulances at my house. Natalie stood on the sidewalk crying and cupping her mouth with her hand. I will never forget the look on her face when she saw Beatrice and I were walking down the street. She ran halfway to us, not only embracing Beatrice, but taking me into her tight embrace as well. She held me, rocking me back and forth for a long time.

I stayed with the Priors for a couple of weeks after that. My father's grief was too much for him to bare, and he found he couldn't care for me at the same time. Until one day, Marcus showed up demanding to have me home. The moment the door closed to our house, Marcus wasted no time back handing me. That was the first time he beat me with his belt. I quickly learned fighting back and crying only made things worse for myself. Marcus won't stop until he tired himself out; crying, fighting, and yelling only adds fuel to his flame.

I was ten when Marcus started to throw me into the hall closet. It was the same closet he would throw my mother in. Left in the dark, beaten and bleeding, for God knows how long... I feared when weekends or school holidays would come. It would give Marcus more time to leave me in there, versus on a school night, when he would have no choice but to let me out in time to clean up and go to school.

The summer when I was ten was the worst. Marcus told the Priors that he had sent me away to a military camp for the summer. That left him all the time in the world and no one would come looking for me. The only thing was he underestimated my connection with Beatrice. She knew I wouldn't just disappear without telling her one way or another. She started to suspect that something was going on by the marks and bruises on my face and arms. One day, she wandered in the house through my bedroom window. She must have heard my cries and followed them. She found me dehydrated, starving, and reeking of my own bodily fluids. I made her promise not to tell anyone. I feared that Marcus would find out and hurt her. Since that day, we fell into a life saving routine.

Beatrice would sneak into the house every other day if she didn't hear or see me. She would bring me water, a first aid kit and a sandwich. Beatrice always made the best sandwiches... they would be stuffed with the previous night's leftovers, all pressed together in a mouth watering sandwich. Beatrice explained that it was the easiest and least messy way to bring me food. But it also turned out to be an extremely delicious way to bring me food. She would hand me a bottle of water to slowly sip on while she cleaned my back, and afterwards she would sit with me while I ate the delicious, overstuffed sandwich. She talked to me about all the things going on in the outside world. For that short time she was with me, it felt almost comforting. But like all good things, my time with Beatrice would soon end. She would be gone, and I would be left in the darkness.

All I have is time, time to think, time to come to this sad and painful realization. I know if I stay here, Marcus will kill me. One day he will hit me too hard, or too many times and I might not wake up. Maybe that's okay, maybe that's how it is supposed to be. Marcus has always told me, just like he told my mother, that I am worthless, unlovable, and a total waste of space. But somehow Beatrice has never seen me that way. She never sees me in any other way than with adoration and love. I don't know if that love is the same for the love that I feel and have for her. Somewhere, somehow over the years, the love I had for her grew into something more, something stronger. She was no longer the short, small blonde little girl I grew up with. She had turned into a beautiful, blonde haired, grayish-blue eyed young woman that is full of love and life. She may be petite and short, but she has always fit perfectly in my embrace. Like we were made perfectly for each other to hold on to.

That's why I know what I have to do. Beatrice is such a wonderful and caring person. I hate how all my home life problems have tainted her innocence. Somehow I have stolen what should have been her childhood over the past few years. If, God forbid, I don't wake up tomorrow... I know Beatrice would never forgive herself. She would blame herself for my death, in one way or another, and that's not how I want her life to end up. She should be happy and surrounded by people who can make her feel that way. I can only bring her misery, blood and pain. Although I will miss her, and it will be hard for her to not see me everyday, I know that she will let me go if it means putting my safety above her own wants and needs.

"Beatrice, I have to leave," I gently say to her. I can feel her hands softly spread the antibiotic ointment over my open wounds. Her touch has always been so gentle, so feather like.

"I know," she says. I slowly rise to a sitting position from laying on the floor on my stomach. I look into her beautiful, captivating eyes, the eyes that I could get lost in for the rest of my life. "This time took a lot out of you," she admits. I nod my head, agreeing with her. I feel weaker than normal; I lost more blood than I usually do.

"I don't... want to leave you," I confess.

"But you have to," she agrees. She sighs, defeated by the situation. "What am I going to do without you?" she says as tears begin to fall down her cheeks. I cradle her face in my hands, wiping away her runaway tears with my thumb.

"I will always be with you," I lean in slowly, not wanting to frighten her or aggravate my wounds anymore than they already are. "I... I love you, Beatrice." There, I finally said it, but I had to tell her. I won't get another chance.

"I love you too," she says, as more tears escape her now red rimmed eyes. I know she means it, but I know she also can't love me the way I love her. "When... when will you leave?"

"Tonight. When Marcus is asleep."

I pack up my duffel bag with a few changes of clothes, underwear, a toothbrush, a couple bottles of toothpaste and deodorant, along with some photos of my mom and all the photos I have of Beatrice and myself growing up. My hands are shaking, fear and anxiety are overwhelming me. I try to hurry knowing that at any minute, that Marcus could wake and catch me. I rush over to my nightstand getting my wallet and the cash that I have hidden between my mattresses. I have saved a few hundred... not much, but it will have to do. I sling the strap of my duffel bag over my shoulder and climb out of my window, being careful with every move I make. I don't want to risk making too much noise, Marcus might wake up. I also need to be mindful of my wounds, not wanting them to reopen on me.

"Tobias," I hear when I my feet reach the ground. I instantly know it's Beatrice, I'm both relieved and saddened by this. I can't leave if she watches me, it's taking everything I have in me to do this right now. To know I won't have her tomorrow and the day after that. To never see her smile again, to hear her beautiful laugh, and to never feel her in my arms again... where she truly belongs. These thoughts are killing me. It won't take much to make my decision waver.

"Beatrice, what are you doing here?" I whisper.

"I came to say goodbye, and to give you this," she says. She hands me a yellow envelope. I take it, slowly opening it up to see what is inside. I am amazed at what I find... cash.

"Beatrice." I begin, but she interrupts me.

"Just take it. Please. If you ever need anything.. just... call, okay?" she cries out. I take her in my arms, not wanting to let her go. But knowing time is slipping by, I have to get going before Marcus notices I'm gone.

"Thank you. For everything." I lean in one last time, resting our foreheads together. I breathe in her scent deeply, savoring my last few seconds with her. "I love you," I whisper.

"I love you too, Tobias," she says, then she leans in further giving me a tender and love filled kiss. My first kiss, our first kiss, our last kiss.

* * *

**A/N**

**Brainstormed by FDFobsessed**

**Beta-approved by DivergentPanda46  
Happy reading, everyone!**

**Trini**


	2. Without you

**Happy reading everyone! I hope you guys are loving this story as much as I loved writing it! Keep leaving me those comments!**

**A blessing in disguise **

**Chapter 2- Without you**

**Tobias P.O.V**

It's been four years since I left Marcus. There isn't a day that goes by that I don't think about Beatrice. I wonder if she is happy, if she moved on, if she has forgotten about me. I tried calling her a couple times the first few weeks I left. I would find a phone booth, pick up the phone, and dial her number... but by the first ring, I would chicken out and hang up before she or anyone else picked up. The last time I tried, the line was disconnected. I took that as a sign, a sign that it was time to try and move on. There isn't a day that goes by that I don't miss her. That I don't miss her hands in mine, or when her arms were around me, or her smile when she laughed because I told a stupid joke, but mostly I miss the taste of her luscious lips.

One thing I learned about running away from home, you can't be you anymore. Tobias Eaton died the day he left San Francisco... At first when people would ask me my name, I would tell them I was no one. It was the truth. Without Beatrice I was no one, no one important enough to know anyway.

In the beginning I never spent more than four days in one place. I was paranoid about being recognized, or that someone would find me. I kept my head down, minding my own business, and kept the belongings I had left close to me at all times. Sleeping on the streets became the norm for me. At first it was scary, and uncomfortable. But then I realized that it was nothing close to what I experienced with Marcus.

One stormy night, six months after I left, I found an abandoned warehouse. I thought I would have someplace safe and dry to sleep for the night, boy was I wrong. I walked in to the wrong place and at the wrong time. Three guys tried to jump me for my things. Although I didn't care about the clothes in my bag, they could have them. I did care however about the photos the bag held and the last bit of money I had left. I don't know if someone from up above was watching out for me, or good old fashion dumb luck... but out of nowhere a man stepped up and started to fighting along side me. Within a matter of minutes, all three boys were on the floor grunting in pain.

"I could have handled it." I said. Of course, I was being stubborn, not wanting my pride to be hurt more than it already was.

"Your welcome." He said, frowning. "If you want, you can stick with me kid. I can't offer much, but I have a group that can provide you protection.. a family." He said when he stood up straight.

"Why should I follow you?" I asked cautiously.

"Do you have anyone else?" He asked. He knew the answer to that. "Didn't think so. I'm Amar." He said, holding out his hand for me to shake. "I won't bite, I promise." He said, when he noticed my cautiousness. I reached out and shook his hand. That night he took me to another abandoned building, introducing me to his group of friends. I was surprised, other than him and another man, who I found out later was his boyfriend... the rest of the group were people my age. They were just kids... runaways. At first I didn't know what to think. But soon I realized, they were just two men wanting to give us kids some guidance. Kids that could be easily influenced by the wrong people, because they lived on the streets. We never stayed in one place too long. We would move every few days, eventually we would move throughout a city, and than once we have fully explored it we would move on to the next city. Amar and George were smart, they taught us how to be proud but not enough to not accept handouts. They taught us were to get cleaned up, how to find clean clothes, and other much needed items. When the weather wasn't safe, they taught us where the best places would be to go and seek shelter.

I quickly connected with a few from the group. Zeke and Uriah were brothers that decided to flee foster care after one month of being placed in an unsafe home. Their parents died in a car accident just a little under a year ago. Zeke, just a few months shy of turning 18 was told that he wouldn't be eligible to foster his own brother. Which meant, they would be separated until Uriah reached legal age himself. Zeke wasn't going to have that. The family that took them in wasn't safe, for either of them. He wasn't going to just leave his brother behind. Like me, they each packed up a bag, and grabbed whatever was of value that they could think of, like money or jewelry while their foster parents were asleep, and then they left without looking back. Just like I did, they roamed a lot of their own, but eventually they met Amar and decided to join him.

Lauren on the other hand, didn't have much of a choice, her parents were fed up with her attitude and kicked her out. They packed her bag for her with minimum items and only gave her fifty dollars. They told her to leave, but they also said if and when she wanted to change, she could always come back. Her pride is what is keeping her here.

Zeke often teased me about Lauren, making comments about how I should tap that. But in all honesty, Lauren was never my type, no girl has been. There has only been one girl for me... Beatrice. One night in a game of Dauntless and Candor, Zeke dared one of the girls, Michelle to kiss me. She happily agreed, getting up from her place on the floor, she then slowly made her way towards me. She nervously kneeled down next to me, as she leaned in and brushed her lips against mine. It was nothing really, just an innocent kiss. At least that's what it was meant to be, but the guilt I carried with me after that, haunted me for a really long time. Somehow I felt like I betrayed the only girl I will ever love... I know I was being stupid, because odds are more than likely, Beatrice has moved on. I think a small part of me wants her to, because she deserves to be loved and happy. But the other part of me, the selfish part, wants her to hold on to the thought of me, to the thought of us. But I know I have no right to hold on to such things. After all, I was the one that left her.

My name became Four because of a silly joke. Amar started to call me that, because everything I did ended in four's. I'd take four minutes to shower, four was the amount of miles I ran every morning, and four days was the longest I would allow us to stay in one city. Although to many, the name is silly, a number that shouldn't be a name. But to me it was everything I needed and wanted, it was the beginning of the new me. I was no longer a no one. When I was asked for my name, I was Four just like the number, and I carried it with pride. A name that was given to me by a stranger that was more like my father, then the man that shared blood with me.

We lost Amar a little more than a year ago. He was stabbed in the stomach in one of the cities right outside of New York. He jumped in trying to stop a few guys from raping a girl in the park. One of them pulled a knife out on him. He fought long enough for the girl to get away. George found him just as he was dying. His last wish was for George to keep all of us safe.

Winter hit a few months later, some of us got sick and recovered... Some were not that lucky. George was one of them, along with Michelle, and Jared. With no identities, we had no form of insurance and no money for doctors. They died of what I suppose were breathing complications, right out there on the streets, as if they were animals. Many crossed their paths, and kept their distance, like all they saw were wild animals. They didn't see a sick person that needed help, instead they saw someone sick and homeless that was deceased. When they died, all we could do was call the police and allow them to come deal with the body. From what we were told and the little information we could give, they said that if they could locate any living relatives, they would. Otherwise they were ID as a Jane or John Doe.

After the loss, there were some that turned to the bad influences that Amar and George tried to keep us from. It seemed easier for them to perform terrible acts, than to die on the streets. Lauren on the other hand, got terrified of it all and finally called home. After that, it was just Zeke, Uriah and myself. We had nowhere to go, but we also didn't want to disappoint Amar and George by turning to the wrong people. So we did the only thing we could, we survived. We lived day by day, and sometimes minute by minute, but through it all, we stuck together, it was the only thing we had left, each other.

We've just arrived in Chicago, a few days before Thanksgiving. We came across a sign that advertised free tattoos. It turns out the owner of the shop was hiring new artists and wanted to try out their handy work. Zeke got a snake around his entire right arm, while Uriah decided on a tree of life, with his parents names written in the leaves. I on the other hand, gave them my back to work on like an empty canvas. All I asked of the woman that went by the name Tori, was to cover the scars that marked me from my past. When she saw the scars on my back, she agreed. She explained that her idea would multiple sessions... but no matter what there would be no cost. I thanked her, laid on my back as still as possible as she worked. Although, it wasn't that hard, most of my back is numb, anyway, from all the nerve damage it suffered from the whipping of Marcus' belt.

The first session, Tori explained that she took some ancient symbols that represented characteristics. She started at the top of my spine with flames that represented bravery. She then moved down making the symbol just slightly smaller than the first with two hands linked together, representing selfless. The next was a scale, half the circle was colored in black, representing honesty. The second to last symbol was an eye, for knowledge, and the last symbol was a big orchard tree that represented kindness. The tattoo stung, but nowhere like it should of. She gave me an ointment to help with the pain, and to prevent infections. I went back for another two sessions, so she cover the rest of my back and sides with flames. She then colored them in with black ink, the next and final time I saw her. I didn't know how to thank her, I felt like for the first time in my life I had control over the marks on my body. What was once a place of ugliness and hate, was now a beautiful work of art.

Uriah and Zeke made themselves scarce, while I was being inked. They explored the city looking for somewhere to sleep and places where we might be able to get food. The weather man says the next week will be near freezing temperature, no conditions for us to sleep outside in. From the way that Zeke and Uriah's faces beamed, it's like that they didn't come back empty handed.

"Four man, you wouldn't believe this... so Zeke and I ran into these girls, in what the city calls the factionless section. Basically it's the part of the city for homeless people... Any who, we were chatting up with these girls when this little blonde chick approached us. Turns out she works for a shelter, they not only provide room and board, but also food and they try to help people get off the streets." Uriah says. He looks so excited by all of this. He hands me a card for the shelter with the name, "A place for Hope."

"Hey man, this might be our way out of this shit. We all are of age now..." Zeke says. I watch him bend over resting his elbows on his knees, letting me know he is serious. "Maybe it's time to face the music , Four." A part of me knows he is right. We can't live like this forever. We have to find a way off the streets and begin living again. I nod my head, agreeing that we will check this place out. But we make a pact, whatever choice is made... we make it together.

* * *

**Beatrice P.O.V**

One of the hardest things I have ever had to endure was giving up Tobias Eaton. The feelings of being torn between wanting to keep him and wanting him to be safe... there was really only one answer. I knew he deserved better than all the emotional and physical pain that he had to endure at such a young age. I loved, love him more than anything. I would gladly endure any pain and suffering, if it meant sparing him from any of it.

The days following "Tobias' disappearance," I was a mess with each day that passed, and I felt myself falling deeper and deeper into depression. The what if's filled my nightmares. I knew losing Tobias was going to be hard, all I ever knew was him. He was my everything.

At first I was questioned by Marcus and my parents. My parents knew better than to believe the lies I told Marcus. Tobias hid our closeness very well from him. He filled Marcus' head with lies that he hated me. That he couldn't stand the sight of me, but was forced to endure me, because there was no other options. He didn't expect me to know much about Tobias' whereabouts. My mother and father on the other hand, knew that I knew what exactly happened to him. One night when I was upset and weak, I told my mother that Tobias felt he had to runaway, that he wasn't safe, but he was now. The look of acceptance, told me she knew exactly what I was talking about.

My parents were always selfless and extremely giving parents. After Tobias left, my mother often volunteered at any soup kitchen, shelter, or distribution center there was. My father and I often joined her on the weekends. Mom wouldn't admit it, but I often wonder if she was doing it in hopes to finding Tobias one day. I know I wasn't the only one who loved him, that still loves him. Before long my parents got the cities approval and funding to open up an amazing center for those in need in the heart of Chicago.

All the hope I had left, died the day my parents told me we were moving to Chicago. Although I knew the odds of Tobias returning were slim to none, I still jumped every time the phone rang, in hopes that it would be him. But it never was him. When we moved, every hope I had left died.

It was an adjustment moving to Chicago. We moved from a large four bedroom, two story home... to a very small three bedroom apartment. The apartment is located on top of the center. Caleb became resentful and selfish having to downgrade, verses the rest of us made do with what we have.

The center became my second home, and home to many others that we helped. We took in as many people as we possibly. When one bed opened, another filled it's place. We provided food, clothing, a shared room... My mother managed the center, while my father handled anything legal that the person in question may or may not need. My parents also hired others to help with things like counseling, and teaching. My mother wanted to make sure that people that didn't know the language, learned it. Those that didn't earn their diploma, earned their GED. I helped mostly in the kitchen, assisting the cook most of the time. Friends that I gained along the way, like Christina, Will, and Marlene.. would come over on their free time and help out any way they could. They did things like washing dishes, doing laundry, or cooking. Come graduation, my mother was happy to write letters of recommendation for college applications. She also never admitted it, but I often wondered if she hoped just like me that Tobias would come through our doors. My mother ended up naming the center, HOPE.

Christina, Will and Marlene, and I attended The University of Chicago. There I decided to study counseling. I guess at the end of the day, I wanted to help those that suffered from physical and mental abuse like Tobias and his mother did. I may not have been able to help him, but I wanted to be able to help those I could. After college, I saved up for a few months... it took longer than I had hoped but eventually I had enough for a small studio apartment above a Chinese restaurant, just down the street from the center. It might not be much, but it's mine.

Christina became my best friend rather quickly. Something about her being so honest, yet caring. She wasn't afraid to tell you off and would smile while doing it. Her boyfriend Will, is close to being a genius. He was the valedictorian in our class. Will has a heart of gold, and is always there to have a friend's back no matter what. Marlene on the other hand, is your classic girlie girl, she loved being a part of the cheer-leading team and shopping with Christina back in high school. Even though they have all moved on, gotten jobs... they still come by to help out whenever they get the chance.

Of course Christina wouldn't be Christina, without her need for match making. Throughout high school, I did everything I could to avoid the art of dating. It's not that I found anything wrong with it, after all Tobias was gone and odds are I would never see him again. But the realization still didn't kill the hope that one day I might see him again. If I wasn't at school, I spent my time at the center helping out, or I would be out in the factionless sector looking at the teenage kids. I would look at each face carefully and hopefully, but always came up empty handed. I would work at finding replacements for the empty beds that we had. By college, I had no choice but to give in to Christina's will... as she would set me up on blind dates and wouldn't tell me until we reached the restaurant and there would be a guy already waiting for us. Needless to say, those dates left a lot to be desired... with the bad jokes, rude comments, or judgments that were passed for trying to give back to a community. Sure the work felt like it was never ending. But you have to start somewhere, right?

Other than Tobias, I had only kissed one other man in my life. Trust me that didn't go so well. As he walked me to my door, he roughly turned me around, thinking a romantic surprise first kiss was a brilliant idea. He made out with my nose... Yup, tongue and all. I never heard from him again after that. Which was fine by me. I have come to terms that saddley, I am not meant to date. My first and last kiss with Tobias was everything to me, I don't think anyone can ever top him off.

Maybe in life, you are allowed one true and pure love. Maybe, Tobias was mine. After experiencing how that love how can I ever settle for anything else.

"So my parents officially left today to visit Rose for Thanksgiving. Are you sure your parents don't mind having me this year?" Christina asks as we walk down the street of the factionless sector. She agreed to come with me, she hates the thought of me coming down here alone. I on the other hand, have gotten use to it. With the holiday just days away, we have five beds opening up in the morning...

Thankful for those five that finally gave in and allowed me to help them reconnect with their loved ones so they can go home and make a fresh start. You would be surprised, how many kids are homeless because they feel unwelcome or unwanted in their homes. Most of the time it's just a misunderstanding. That's when I am more than happy to step in. I sit down with both parties and try to help them find some kind of middle ground to work with. I provide one on one, group and family counseling to those that will accept it. It is my tribute to the center, one family suffering is one too many.

"Of course, you know my folks... the more the merrier during the holidays. Even if you weren't my best friend. My parents will welcome anyone that doesn't have a place to be." I explain. She returns the smile I give her.

One thing about being a part of the center, holidays are never boring. It's not your normal traditional meal with the family. It's more like the people we take in and make our family. House rules.. you stay with us, you are family. You do your part, whether it is setting up or cooking or cleaning. Of course, we have now learned to make sure what the person knows how to do the task before we let them loose. One year, we all suffered with four burned turkeys. Good thing we had plenty of potatoes and stuffing to go around.

"Just make sure there is plenty of pumpkin pie this time." She chuckles out. The last time she had Thanksgiving dinner with us... she had a few others had a scuffle over the last slice of pumpkin pie. It was very interesting, seeing how it ended up their hair.

"I promise.. we will hide a slice just for you." I promise, just as we step closer to a small group of guys and girls. They look roughly my age... I notice the older one has a nice genuine smile, and kind eyes. I notice he has a snake tattoo wrapped around his arm.

"Hey there..." I greet them stepping up on the same curb they are on. They all turned at their unwelcome guests.

"Hey, there yourself." The younger one says, he wiggles his eyebrows at me and Christina. I feel her tense next to at the unwanted attention that she receives.

"You guys got a place to stay?" I ask, handing them a card. I tell them what the center can help provide them if they are interested. "We are an outreach program, you want off the streets, a home, food... we can help. We have a few beds opening up tomorrow, if you are interested." I continue. I watch as the older one, that introduces himself as Zeke, looking at his younger brother for approval. I continue to watch the unspoken conversation take place between them.

"My name is Uriah." The younger one says, holding his hand out to me to shake. I don't hesitate to extend my hand and shake it.

"Tris." I say. Christina, hated my real name when we met. It was too long and so not me she said, so she shortened it. I agreed it wasn't bad. It wasn't long before everyone went with it too. "This is Christina." I say, giving a little nod in her direction.

"Look um... we are interested. But we also have another buddy with us. Would that be a problem, we kind of prefer to stay together." Zeke expresses his concern.

"That's no problem at all. We can accommodate the three of you. What's your buddy name?" I ask, I need to reserve the beds in their names. I wouldn't want them showing up and their spots are taken.

"Four." He answers.

"Four, like the number?" Christina chuckles out. I elbow her in the ribs, letting her know the comment was rude.

"Just like the number..." He says with a chuckle.

"What 1 through 3 were taken?" She asks. Wow, is she on a roll today?

"Like we haven't heard that before." He says, he smiles at her taking no offense to her comment.

"Okay, then. I'll reserve three beds for you guys... if you haven't come to claim them by noon, they will go to the next person in need though. So don't be late. Oh and we ask no weapons and drugs..." I say. Those two things always the deal breaker. They nod in agreement. We say our goodbyes and part looking for two more candidates.

I don't know what this Thanksgiving holiday will bring, but from the new recruits something tells me.. it's going to be an interesting one.


	3. It's you

**Happy reading everyone! I hope you guys are loving this story as much as I loved writing it! Keep leaving me those comments!**

**A Blessing in Disguise **

**Chapter 3- It's you**

**Tobias P.O.V.**

We wake up as the sun rises. Zeke told me last night that the girl, Tris, told them we have until noon to claim our beds or they would be given to the next person that needs them. After he explained to me that this isn't just your typical shelter, I knew this might be our last chance off the streets. We can't keep living like this. Sure we are getting by now, but this isn't how I want the rest of my life to be, or the rest of our lives to be, for that matter. A long time ago, we made a pact: no matter what, we stick together. So when Uriah and Zeke came back yesterday with the news, and the joy on their faces... who am I to say no? We need to try. We can't keep living like this forever.

We were in luck last night, we found three benches that were lined up next to each other to sleep on. Usually we have to sleep on the grass or hard floors, our only hope is that we don't get peed on by a passing dog or attacked in our sleep by others that want our stuff. I look forward to sleeping tonight in a comfortable bed, in an actual room, with clean clothes and possibly a warm shower. I take a minute to run a hand over my face, I wonder what the hell I look like. I haven't shaved for nearly a week.

I start to repack my stuff, making sure not to leave anything behind. I pull out the last few things I have left of home: my pictures. I hate to say it, but not all of them have survived over the years. Rough weather and lack of storage would do that to the delicate paper and ink... some are faded and others are torn and worn out. I take a quick look at the last picture I took before I left home. It was of Beatrice and me. I was standing behind her with my arms wrapped loosely around her neck and shoulders as we both made funny faces for the camera. God, I miss her so much. There isn't a day that goes by that I don't think about her... that I don't wish I could have just one more touch, one more word, one more glance, just one more...

I have no doubt in my mind that if this lead Zeke found for us does pan out and by some miracle we do get our lives together, I will try and find her. I don't know what my intentions would be at the time, but I do know this... I need and want her in my life for good.

"We need to get a move on, if we are going to make it on time," Zeke calls out from his bench. I look down at my watch, noticing that its nearing eight o'clock already. He's right, from seeing the address I know this place is clearly across town. Since we have no means to travel, no cash for bus or a cab, we are forced to walk. It will probably take us all morning to get there, and that's without taking too many breaks. Luckily for us, we are already used to walking all day, not to mention we each only carry only a backpack a piece. During the last part of our long journey, Uriah keeps us entertained with his many jokes, while Zeke has a hopeful look on his face, thinking about the possibilities of the future. How ironic that the center is actually named "Hope."

We make it with just minutes to spare. The building is a plain light gray three story building with the word "HOPE" in a darker tone of gray. I can't help but get the feeling that matches Zeke's, thinking of all the possibilities this place could hold for us as it finally sinks in that we too now have hope. Zeke is the first to knock. Before long, a young man around our age answers the door. He holds a half eaten apple in his right hand, and smiles widely at our appearance.

"Hey, can I help you?" he asks.

"Yeah. We were told to come here. We spoke to a girl named Tris yesterday..." Zeke starts to explain but is cut off.

"Yeah, right. Newbies," he says, taking another bite of his apple. "Come on, I'll take you to her office. She has been expecting you." Although he seems polite, I also notice little attitude from him.

"So.. uh... you work here?" Uriah asks as the door closes behind us. I take in my new surroundings. There are people all different ages here, sitting in separate rooms. It smells of Pine-Sol and other cleaning products, like lemon. The smell reminds me of Beatrice's home; her mother Natalie only used cleaning products that had lemon scents in them. Suddenly I began to feel something that I haven't felt in so long... home.

"Nah. I live here, they took me in two weeks ago. I'm Peter, Peter Hayes," he says, introducing himself.

"I'm Uriah." Uriah smiles at Peter and waves using the same hand that is holding the strap of his bag in place over his shoulder.

"I'm Zeke." Zeke nods.

"My name is Four," I say, keeping my face expressionless. I won't let my guard down, something tells me not to trust this guy.

"Like the number?" Peter chuckles.

"Exactly like the number," I say coldly.

"Alright, this way," he says, guiding us down a hallway. I'm the last to follow as I continue to survey my surroundings. Everyone seems well-fed, clean, clothed, and happy. I finally turn facing forward when I hear Peter knock on a door.

"Yeah," a voice says on the other side of the door. Peter opens the door slowly, only letting his head peek in.

"Are you busy?" he asks nicely.

"What do you want, Peter?" the voice answers, obviously annoyed at his presence. The voice does sound familiar, but I can't get a handle on it from this distance.

"There are three guys here asking for you..." he says. He opens the door wider letting us pass through.

"Oh yes, Zeke and Uriah...right? Did your friend join you?" I finally started to recognize the voice... it can't be. I look up at the door before I enter, seeing the name clearly printed on the door: "Beatrice Prior." I'm frozen in shock, unable to move further into the room. I turn to my head, needing more confirmation... and there standing in the middle of the room with the same beautiful smile I remember is the girl I have never stopped loving, the same girl that I have wished for since I left home. Beatrice.

* * *

**Tris P.O.V.**

It's the day before Thanksgiving. Besides the prep work that needs to be assigned and completed. I also have hopefully five new members to process. I'm hoping they do show...

As I walk down the street like a million times before, I can't help but shake the feeling that started yesterday. It started when Christina and I were walking through the factionless sector. It was this zing sensation I used to get whenever Tobias was near. I haven't felt it since that night he left home. Maybe it's the stress of the holidays, maybe it's my mind playing tricks on me, but whatever it is, I just can't seem to shake it off.

God, how I miss him. I wish I knew where he was, if he was hurt, hungry, if he was okay. Then my mind wanders into an unwanted territory... What if he is okay? What if all this time I've been here hoping to find him, and he really is fine, and off the streets and living with some... girl? What if he is married with a kid by now? But what if he isn't? What if something much worse has happened to him? I shake my head from the unwanted thoughts and try to blink the unshed tears away. I can't think like that.

I enter the center, starting a much needed pot of coffee. It's still early, so the center is quiet because everyone is either sleeping or still in their rooms. I love this time in the morning when everyone is still sleeping and it is so silent that you can actually think.

I start a load of laundry, folding what's in the dryer while I'm at it. Members are in charge of washing their own clothing, except for the linens and towels that are shared by everyone. I put everything away in the closet that is designated for these items.

I walk into my office, getting my five welcome packets ready for processing today. I decided while I am at it to text to my dad to let him know of the possible five newcomers that we will hopefully have today. He will have to make some time to greet and maybe help them if it's needed. Most of the newcomers that we get don't have IDs with them, and most of the time they need some legal help one way or another. That's where my father comes in. As I sit organizing each packet, from welcoming letters all the way to help pamphlets, I suddenly felt that familiar zing once again take hold of me. It's stronger now than it was this morning. What in the world is going on? Why can't I shake this feeling off? A knock on my office door takes my attention from my work.

"Yeah," I say. I don't bother getting up and opening the door. Everyone knows my door is open to all that reside here. The door opens, revealing the one member I want to see least, Peter.

Peter Hayes came to us two weeks ago. I found him sleeping on the grass in the factionless sector alone and hungry. I brought him back to the center. At first he was appreciative and grateful, not to mention polite. But over the past week his true colors have really started to show. I am starting to understand why he was alone to begin with. He has recently been making unwanted remarks and lewd gestures which, if he doesn't watch it, will get him thrown out of the center.

"Are you busy?" he asks. Although his tone is his fake nice guy voice, I see the underlying already.

"What do you want, Peter?" I ask. I don't try to hide my annoyance of his presence from him.

"There are three guys here asking for you..." he says. He opens the door wider letting the newcomers pass through.

"Oh right, Zeke and Uriah...right?" I say as I stand up from my chair. I walk around the desk to shake both their hands. "Did your friend join you?" I ask, as a movement from the corner of my office catches my eye. I turn as I realize the person isn't moving forward, as if they are frozen in place. I swear my heart stops beating when I realize who is standing in my entrance of my office. Tobias Eaton.

"Beatrice," he barely whispers. I haven't heard that name since my family and I left San Francisco.

"Tobias," I gasp out. I can't believe it's really him. We both move simultaneously towards each other. I almost trip over my feet when I begin to move towards him, but his strong arms catch me before I can tumble down. The moment I feel his hands on me, I feel the familiar electrical jolts run through my body. Our arms wrapped around each other tightly, as if our lives depend on it. I can't believe it's him, it's really him. Somehow he found me. I know in my heart, I will never be able to let him go.

"God, Beatrice, I've missed you so much," he says, his voice filled with emotion. Suddenly my feet are no longer on the floor as he wraps his arms around my waist even tighter, holding my body against his own. Wow, he has gotten so tall, and stronger since the last time he held me. I know on some level I should feel scared with my petite size. But I don't, instead I feel safe.

"Me too," is all I can get out between sobs.

"I think they know each other," I hear from behind me. I totally forgot Zeke and Uriah were here with us. I immediately hear what sounds like a hand meeting flesh with force..."Ouch, ass! That hurt."

"Well stop being an idiot and I won't have to knock some sense into you," the other voice says. Their voices take Tobias and me out of the little bubble that we lost ourselves in, and brings us back to reality. He slowly places me back down on my feet, but only lets one of his arms drop, as he keeps the other one wrapped tightly around my waist. I take a moment to quickly wipe the tears from my eyes, while thinking to myself, I can't believe this day has finally come.

"I'm sorry," I sniff, wiping more tears away. "You guys must want to clean up. How about I show you around and to your rooms, that way you guys can settle in. We can go over things afterwards," I suggest. They both nod, loving the idea of being able to take a shower, and change into clean clothes. Before we leave my office, I once again remind them of our "no weapon" policy and ask that they leave their weapons on my desk. I wait patiently as Tobias pulls out a dagger from his back pocket, as Zeke shakes his head revealing his own weapon. I show them first to the laundry room where the clean clothes are kept. I step aside, letting them grab a few outfits, along with the some underwear and clothes to sleep in. I explain to them that each bathroom is stocked up with generic hygiene items.

I notice that Tobias is apprehensive to let go of me, and when he does it's not for very long. As I show them around, he continues to have the need to touch me somehow, like holding my hand, having a hand on the small of my back, or an arm around my waist, but I don't mind, I need to feel his touch too. It's as if we each worry the other might disappear if we lose the physical contact.

I show them the game room and the group counseling room, which has a dual purpose of being the TV room and is sometimes also used for group meetings. I continue the tour through the kitchen and dining room, along with the laundry room and linen closet, in case there is anything that they might need. I quickly run down the rules of each room, which isn't that difficult if you have any common sense. We finally stop at a room that has four beds. I explain to them that they will be rooming with one other person, whose name is Edward. "Although, Edward has been with us for some time now. I suspect he won't be for much longer," I explain.

"Why, is there a time limit?" Uriah asks.

"Not at all. I mean we do help those that want to be helped, of course. We help with getting your identity back, a GED if needed, and housing until you can get a job and afford your own place," I explain.

"And this is all for free?" Zeke asks, confused.

"Yes. The building was bought with my parents' savings, the county helps out with quarterly costs and donations throughout the city help as well," I explain. "We can get into that more later, once you settle in and we process you," I say.

"Process?" Tobias asks.

"Yes, it consists of a welcome packet, a check up with the doctor, us going through the regulations and the rules of the center, as well as legal services, if needed," I continue to explain. The three of them all look at me as if I have grown another head.

"Excuse me, Tris," Peter says coming from behind me. He unbelievably runs a finger down the side of my arm that isn't closest to Tobias. I swear, I will smack him by the end of the day.

"Yeah," I say, again giving him more attention that I wish I had to.

"There are two girls here that are looking for you. They are in your office," Peter says, making no effort to move. Instead he glares at Tobias' arm that is still wrapped around my waist.

"That must be Shauna and Lynn, two more newcomers that I am expecting," I say, turning back to Zeke, Uriah, and Tobias. "So, um... go ahead settle in. Of course, let me know if you need anything at all. I'm going to get the other two girls settled in, then I'll be in the kitchen. You guys come and find me when you're done, and I'll introduce you to everyone and get you guys processed," I suggest. Zeke and Uriah give me a straight line smile and enter the room, giving Tobias and I a moment alone. "There's an electric razor in the cabinet in case you need it." I say, running my hand through his overgrown beard. He chuckles, turning red. He reaches up grabbing a hold of my hand.

"I still can't believe it's you," he says, our eyes never leaving each other's. Both of us are afraid that if we look away, the other will disappear.

"I know, me too. I've been looking for you everywhere," I admit.

"You have?" he asks. I nod, not trusting my voice to betray my growing feelings. I know I have no right to hope for more than friendship. "So maybe we can spend some time catching up later?" he asks.

"You bet. But maybe after you shower first," I tease him. He nods while letting out a deep belly laugh that I thought I would never hear again. He doesn't say anything, instead he leans in letting his lips touch the skin of my suddenly overheated forehead. Then he pulls away from me, turning to enter his room.

"I'll see you soon, Beatrice," he says with a sad smile.

"I'll see you soon, Tobias," I say, matching the same smile.

* * *

**A/N**

**DUE TO THE THANKSGIVING HOLIDAY, I WILL BE POSTING "TO LOVE AGAIN" ON FRIDAY, NOVEMBER 29TH. I HOPE THAT EVERYONE WHO CELEBRATES THE HOLIDAY, HAS A VERY HAPPY THANKSGIVING FROM MY HOME TO YOURS.**


	4. Now that you are here

**Happy reading, everyone! I hope you guys are loving this story as much as I loved writing it! Keep leaving me those comments!**

**A Blessing in Disguise **

**Chapter 4- Now that you are here.**

**Tobias P.O.V.**

The moment I step into the room and close the door behind me, I instantly miss Beatrice. I still don't understand how this all came to be. The one person I missed most of all, the one person I craved for... somehow, I have found her. I am not going to lose her again.

"So, you know Tris?" Zeke says, he already claimed his bed. I finally take notice that Uriah is no longer in the room, and the door that must lead into the bathroom is closed. I can hear the water running from the shower.

I turn back to Zeke, not able to answer other than giving him a nod, yes. I never told him much about where I came from other than it was tough, and I needed to leave. I run my hand through my hair. I really have to cut it, it's been a while. I sit down on the only bed left with no items claiming it. I don't care which bed is mine; it's a bed, that alone is more than enough for me.

"And she was your girl?" he asks, raising his eyebrows at me. I take a deep breath. Knowing Zeke, he won't give up until he is satisfied. He will ask the same question three different ways, if that's what it takes to get the information he is looking for.

"Not exactly, we never got that far," I finally answer.

"Didn't seem that way to me," he says, kicking off his shoes. Really? I stand quickly, opening up the only window in the room. AIR! When I can feel the cool air hit my face, and I no longer smell the stench, I turn to face him again.

"We grew up together... like seriously together. We were neighbors, Tris and I were just babies when we met. We did everything together," I explain, giving him the cliff notes version of what happened between us. I looked down, remembering times like writing notes to each other in class and getting caught. They were innocent "what do you want to do after school" notes. But still, we were always together.

"So what, you love her, or something?" Zeke asks.

"Something like that," I smirk. "Look, the night I left home, I told her I loved her... we kissed... I left... end of story," I explain, giving him the clipped version of what happened between us. "And why are you calling her Tris?"

"She introduced herself as Tris to us," he answers. "You still love her?" I nod, not wanting to speak. "And do you want her back?" he asks.

"In order to get one back, you have to have had them once before. I never had her," I point out. It's true, Tris and I were never really together. We never had that chance.

"You may not have been technically together. But, my friend, from both your reactions... you had and still have her," he says. Is he right? Does Beatrice, Tris, feel the same about me?

"Zeke, things have changed... I have changed... I may not be enough for her," I admit. What if she moved on already? What if I'm too broken?

We all agree to wait until each one of us has had a turn taking a shower and cleaning up. The three of us are pretty comfortable with each other, since the lack of privacy has always been an issue. While Zeke is showering, Uriah and I are in the sink. I am using the electrical razor trying to get this jungle of my facial hair under control, while Uriah is obsessed with flossing his teeth. When it's finally my turn, I actually allow myself to linger in the hot water for the first time in years. When I feel that I am scrubbed clean and my muscles are beyond relaxed, I turn the water off and wrap my bottom half of my body in a towel. I walk into the room, and start sifting through the clothes that I had collected earlier from the piles that Beatrice pointed out to us. I pull a pair of boxer briefs over my hips, along with black jeans and a flannel black and gray shirt. I am just on the last button, deciding to leave the top two undone when the door opens. In walks a boy that I would assume is our other roommate that Beatrice warned us about.

"Hey," he says warmly. We all take turns introducing ourselves to him, just as he crashes onto his bed. He explains that he is exhausted from working double shifts, but in the end it'll be worth it. He almost has enough saved for a down payment on an apartment not far from here. We congratulate him on his accomplishments before heading out the door to meet up with Beatrice, like we had promised. As I get closer to what I remember is the kitchen, I can hear more familiar voices speaking.

"Have you started on the pie, Tris. Now, you know that we have to get those done by tonight. We have four turkeys and a large ham going into the ovens..." As we are just feet away, I realize the familiar voices are Beatrice and her mother, Natalie. I can hear Beatrice trying to interrupt her mother from speaking.

"Mom. Mom. Mom. Mom... can I... Mom I need to tell you... something. Mom." But Natalie continues on about the cooking schedule, refusing to let her daughter get a word in. As Zeke, Uriah and I enter the kitchen, they allow me to enter first, as they remain quiet for once.

"Mrs. Prior," I say, getting her attention. Although she is facing away from me towards Beatrice, I can see her body stiffen as she recognizes my voice. I see her drop a pan on the ground, as she gasps and turns to face me.

"Mom, Tobias found us," Beatrice says, I can tell she meant it to lighten up the mood, but even her voice is filled with emotion.

"Oh my dear boy. Tobias," Natalie says. She cups her mouth with her hands, tears in her eyes. She steps closer to me, her arms wide open taking me into her embrace. I always thought of Natalie as my second mother, especially after my own mother had passed away. I returned the embrace while keeping my eyes on a smiling and tearful Beatrice. I straighten up, when I hear Zeke once again clears his throat.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Natalie. These are my friends. This is Zeke." I point to the older one. He holds his hand out, giving her a firm handshake. Then I turn and point to Uriah. "This is his younger brother, Uriah. We looked out for each other," I explain.

"I see. Well, I am very pleased to hear you three had each other all this time," she says, politely. She glances at all three of us, and I swear I see the light bulb go off in her head that turns her into mother mode. "You three must be hungry, let me get you something. Tris, help me get these boys something to eat," Natalie frets. There was one thing for sure when I was growing up, whenever I was at Beatrice's house I was never hungry. Within five minutes, all three of us have a plate of sandwiches, chips, and fruit in front of us.

"Natalie, sweetheart, have you seen the deposition..." Andrew says as he walks with determination into the kitchen. He stops cold when his eyes land on me sitting here eating at his kitchen table. "Tobias," he says. He walks over to me and pats me on the back as he gives me a hug, swaying us side to side. "How did this happen?" he asks when we finally part from each other. He smiles widely at everyone in the room. Beatrice jumps in explaining how she found Zeke and Uriah, who told her about me. Only she didn't know it was me until I walked into her office. As she retells the story of how our reunion has come to be. Even I can't believe it, and I'm living it.

* * *

**Tris P.O.V**

As my father takes Zeke, Uriah, and Tobias into his office to go over some legal paperwork, I decide to check on the Shauna and Lynn, who have yet submerge since their arrival. They were both covered in what appeared to be dried mud, wearing expressions that mixed both shame and embarrassment. Unfortunately it happens from time to time, it's nothing I haven't seen before.

"Hello, Susan, Austin, how have you both been? Settling in well, I hope?" I ask. Susan came to us a little over a week ago. It took two sessions for her to finally open to me about the abuse she had been subjected to by her husband. She explained that she dealt with it as long as she could, until one day she started to fear that he would turn on their son. The next morning while he was off at work, she grabbed all the money and anything worth of value, packed a bag and left. Since she had no job, no friends or family to turn to... She turned to the streets. Unfortunately, it's very common. Luckily I came across Austin, who was playing with two trains on the sidewalk while his mother asked for handouts. By the time she noticed me, I was already sitting on the floor, playing and talking to him. At first she was hesitant to accept our help, but I wouldn't take no for an answer. I even offered to let her to stay with me, if it meant getting her and her son off the streets. After all, he is only three years old, and the weather was starting to shift for the worse.

"We are, indeed. Thank you. Your father has been drawing up paperwork for restraining orders and helping me file for custody and divorce," she says. I notice the light in her eyes as she speaks about the light that has been shed upon her life. She was in such a dark place when she came to us. The last few days between our sessions and my father's legal expertise, she has really become more joyful. It shows not only in her face, but her son's as well.

"Well, I'm glad. You let me know if there is anything I can do for you, okay?" I say. I bend over, so I can be eye level with Austin. "And you... better get in the kitchen and help Mrs Natalie with those pies. She loves having you as a special little helper," I say. I poke his little nose, seeing the excitement in his eyes. He looks up at his mother, who nods her head, silently giving him the approval he wants to take off towards the kitchen.

After checking on Shauna and her sister, Lynn, I walk them over to my father's office so he can start helping them with anything they will need. He appears to have already started on some kind of legal documents for the guys. For which one and what it contains... I don't know.

I walk back into the kitchen as my mother is finishing stirring the Pumpkin filling and begins to pour it into a prebaked pie crust as Austin helps her scrap the bowl. I have always loved the aroma in the kitchen at Thanksgiving time. I know my parents will agree with me when I say that this will be the most memorable Thanksgiving yet. Especially now that we have Tobias back in our lives.

Once Tobias and the others join us in the kitchen, we immediately begin to set the table and serve dinner. We are now housing fourteen people in need. We still have one bed unoccupied. It's a thought to work on tomorrow. Mom told me earlier that I don't have to worry about baking the desert, because she understands my need to be with Tobias. We all took turns passing plates of hamburgers, salad, and some fruit around the table. I was pleased that Tobias sat in the chair next to me, his hand entwined with mine on my lap. I look over watching each and every person that we have had the pleasure of helping. Edward laughs at Myra's jokes, while Peter rolls his eyes at Molly's comment; Zeke eyes Shauna as she in returns smirks at him. It's incredible how far we have all come to get here. Some say it's destiny, some would say it's a blessing in disguise.

* * *

**A/N**

**DUE TO THE THANKSGIVING HOLIDAY, I WILL BE POSTING "TO LOVE AGAIN" ON FRIDAY, NOVEMBER 29TH. I HOPE THAT EVERYONE WHO CELEBRATES THE HOLIDAY, HAS A VERY HAPPY THANKSGIVING FROM MY HOME TO YOURS.**


	5. Now That I've Found You

**Happy Reading Everyone! HAPPY THANKSGIVING! Hope you all have enjoyed reading this story as I have writing it. Don't forget to leave me those comments, and be safe!**

**A Blessing in Disguise **

**Ch 5- Now That I've Found You.**

**Tobias P.O.V.**

The orange light that streams through the window wakes me from the deepest and most comfortable slumber I have had in years. Especially having Tris in my arms, I never thought in a million years I would have this, her. For the first time in a long time I had none of the nightmares that terrorize me. You would think, I would at least say four years, but we all know that wouldn't be true. Not when prior to those four years living on the streets I had spent it always half away, ready to be beaten or thrown into the closet for so much as breathing. I always felt like I had to sleep with one eye open, so to speak. It was always worse if I didn't see Marcus coming.

Even though it has been four years since I didn't have to fear his attacks at night, I still had to sleep with one eye open. Paranoia grew, never trusting those around me or those that maybe just passing through to leave me untouched. When Zeke and Uriah both told me about this place, I thought at first it was too good to be true. But that all changed the minute I realized the name on the door, and the petite blonde girl greeting my two, and only, friends. That moment when our gaze connected, it was like I was finally home. Somehow, some way we both found each other again.

Mr. Prior, Andrew, told me that he would help me reclaim my identity. Seeing that I am now considered to be an adult, he will help me with getting both my birth certificate and social security card. He also informed me that he is well committed in making sure Marcus Eaton will not be a problem for me in the future. If needed we can file a restraining order, and if I feel the need to pursue charges, he will be more than happy to represent me. Overall, he feels Marcus will not be a problem, seeing at his age jail won't seem too appealing to him. I admit I like the thought of seeing Marcus behind bars, where he should be.

Zeke and Uriah's case is more complicated, of course, because Zeke was eighteen years old when he took Uriah and ran away. Even though he did with the best intentions for his brother, in the eye of the law, he could be charged with kidnapping. But I have no doubt that Andrew will do everything and anything to keep Zeke from going to jail. Andrew has already started to work on some depositions, and even discoveries that there is some hopeful information that could help in Zeke's case. I was pleased to hear that our lives could be reclaimed again.

Last night after dinner, Tris asked me to walk her home. Of course it wasn't just to walk her home, but to stick around for awhile to catch up, and then maybe even watch a movie afterwards. I didn't hesitate to accept her offer, because the truth is, I can't seem to stay away from her now that we are here together again. How I longed for the moment to be with her, to touch her, kiss her, to have anything with her, just one last time. I'm hoping with Andrew's help, this will be the first of many nights to come that we spend together.

We talked mindlessly on the short walk together. She told me all about the center and how it came to be. I was moved when she told me that I inspired the opening. She explained to me that when I left, she did eventually cave in, and told her mother about me running away. Although she did swear to me that she never told her mother the reason I left. But it seemed Natalie had her suspicions about the cause. After that, they volunteered at many places in hopes of finding me. That statement alone left me totally speechless.

All this time, I thought the day I left home was the day that their love for me ended. It turns out I couldn't have been more wrong, it never stopped. Tris and her parents looked for me everywhere, and when that didn't work, they opened a center to help those in the same situation as me. Incredibly, they ended up helping countless number of them, but they never stopped looking for me while doing so.

Tris' place, although small, really blew me away. It amazes me how far she has come. I couldn't help but stare at all the pictures around her place. There were frames that were filled with her family, her new friends, and even me; it was such a pleasure to see. I think I was really worried that when we parted ways, that apart of her would shrivel up and die, like a part of me did that day. But instead her life has been fulfilled and meaningful since I left. She took my life experiences and turned them into a passion for herself. She explained that she would do anything if it meant keeping someone from going through what I did. Even if it meant Tris would spend hours comforting a family, or doing group sessions... She figured one suffering was one too many. I swear as Tris was telling me about herself and the past four years, I found it harder and harder not to kiss her, to have her in my arms, to admire the woman that she has become, the woman I knew she could be. Tris has always been such a selfless, caring person. It doesn't surprise me in the least that this is what she has done with her life.

"So I have to ask. 'Tris?' What happened to Beatrice?" I asked with a chuckle. I wasn't sure if she wanted me to start calling her Tris, or continue calling her Beatrice. I noticed even her parents have taken to calling her Tris.

"Yeah, it is all Thanks to my best friend, Christina," she began explaining. I hated the title best friend ― that she gave to someone else, someone who wasn't me. "She said that Beatrice didn't suit me, that it was too long and boring of a name to fit me..." Well the girl wasn't wrong about that. Although I loved her, the name Beatrice always did sound more like a librarian's name, and believe me, Tris is no librarian.

"So should I call you Tris, then, or am I the special one that gets to only call you Beatrice?" I asked. I didn't care either way, she would always be my Beatrice.

"Maybe Beatrice, only on special occasions like birthdays and holidays," she suggested. Suddenly I was filled with the hope of tomorrow. She said birthdays and holidays... plural.

"What about you, Four?" she asked, chuckling. I admit I laughed with her, I couldn't help it.

"Yeah, a nickname... I just had this habit of doing things in fours, it kinda stuck." I continued to explain how four was the maximum number of minutes I would shower, or the miles I would run, or the days we would stay in one place.

"So should I call you Four, then?" she asked, smiling. I had always loved her smile.

"No. I like hearing you say my name." It was the truth, hearing the nickname Four from her lips just didn't feel right. To her no matter what, I would always be Tobias. Her Tobias.

Tris did ask me what life was like on the streets these past four years. Although I didn't feel the need nor the desire to lie to Tris... I did decide to leave out some of the harsher details. She didn't need to know all the details of my time living on the streets, I'm sure she could imagine it, if she really wanted to. But she listened... I was very grateful but not surprised in the least that she made no judgments when I told her most of my story. That's one more thing I had always loved about this girl next to me: she never looked at me like I was a kicked puppy. Not when Marcus would beat me to a pulp, not when I was feeling down and tears fell down my face, and not now, when I had told her about my time on the streets. Especially when she heard all about the unbelievable things that I have done to get some food in my mouth, or the crazy places I would find to sleep.

It took me hours of talking and two episodes of the new profound show Tris has come to love before I managed to muster up the courage to ask her about her romantic life. I didn't want to hear that some guy had stepped up and taken my place in her life. Although yes, we were never technically together, I still felt jealousy at the thought of someone else getting to touch her, kiss her, and possibly having the chance to make love to her.

Suddenly, I wanted nothing more than for the earth to open up from underneath me, and swallow me whole. I hated the thought that someone took her virginity, that they were able to hopefully cherish, and love parts of her I never could. Here I sat at almost twenty one years of age, and still a virgin.

"I um... went on a couple of dates but... nothing serious every happened. I just figured that I wasn't meant for the dating world," she explained, looking down at her hands. Then she said the unexpected. "But I think it was mostly because they weren't you," she said. I could see the blush raising in her cheeks as she spoke those words.

In that moment there was nothing else left to say. I had always known I was hers, just like she had always known she was mine.

I reached out lifting her chin with my right hand, wanting her to look at me. When our heated gaze met, it felt as if we were magnets, being drawn to each other. A force that drew us closer to each other, although I didn't want to fight the force... I also knew I couldn't if I tried. Our lips meet in the middle, as I realized she too, leaned in towards me. She wanted this just as badly as I did. Our lips meet, grazing, and testing each other at first, and when we parted, our gaze only felt that much more intense. I couldn't resist any longer, as our lips seemed to have a mind of their own, crashing into each other. Suddenly she was no longer sitting next to me, but instead on my lap straddling me. My arms wrapped around her waist, caressing her back. It felt like hours had passed before we would let the other breathe. We couldn't get enough of each other, it was as we were making up for lost time. We finally fell asleep in each other's arms on the couch. Her lips were swollen from my attack, and mine were just as swollen from hers.

It has been less than twenty four hours and I already know I won't be able to let her go, not again. I will do everything I have to in order to be with her. I will face all my demons, as long as I have her by my side.

* * *

"Good morning." Tris says, stirring in my arms. I wish last night would never end, but I know we need to get going, more than likely to help out in the kitchen.

"Good morning." I smile at her grogginess. I could get used to having this everyday. Seeing her every morning, feeling her wake up in my arms. I can't help but tighten my arms around her.

"Mmm, you know a girl could get used to this," she says, I can hear the smile in her voice. She really means it.

"Me, too."

"I don't..." she begins, but she stops herself looking down at my shirt.

"You don't what?" I ask, suddenly worried that she regrets last night. Maybe I pushed too far. Maybe she really didn't want to kiss me.

"I don't want you to go back to the center," she finally says. My stomach instantly drops, she doesn't want me after all. "No, Tobias, that's not what I mean," she says. She places her hand flat on my chest, signaling me to let her explain. "I was trying to say that... I don't want you to go back to the center, I want... I want you to stay here," she says. I instantly begin to process her words. She doesn't want me at the center, because she wants me here with her. Is she asking me what I think she is asking me?

"Tris?" I begin to ask... but, stubborn as always, she needs to explain more of herself.

"Tobias, I want you, all of you. I know me asking you to move in is speeding things up... but I don't want to be apart from you, not again," she continues. If she would shut up for two seconds... Then I get an idea. I lift her chin, almost forcefully, as I crush my lips against hers, getting her to shut up and listen to me. I pour all my feelings into this kiss, the love, the passion, the sleepless nights, the pain of being separated from her. I let the passion take us over, as my lips answer her question. No matter what, she is my home.

* * *

The center is buzzing as the kitchen fills with residents. Natalie is finishing up the mashed potato casserole, as Susan is working on the sweet potato casserole. I am amazed at this organized chaos. Andrew is setting the table while asking Zeke and Uriah to start opening other tables and begin to dress them as well.

"Why are there additional tables? Isn't there enough space at the regular table?" I ask. I recall last night's dinner. There was enough room for all of us; in fact, no one was squished at all.

"It's Thanksgiving. People that don't have places to go are more than welcome to join us. Even those that used to live here, or some of Tris' friends have a tendency to drop in. We never turn anyone away. So in that case, we set up more places for them," Natalie explains. I nod, that makes sense.

"I brought pie!" I hear from the doorway of the kitchen. I look up to see a girl of average height with black hair, smiling at everyone in the room. I later find out her name is Christina, who happens to be Tris' best friend. Although it still stings to hear that Tris has a new best friend, I also am pleased that she has had someone looking out for her all these years when I wasn't here to do so. Christina surprised Tris with her boyfriend Will. They, just like the rest of us, started to chip in at whatever else needed to be done. I admit, although Christina does seem a little high maintenance, I can see why she and Tris have such a wonderful bond. Together they balance each other out. Christina brings out the side of Tris that she struggles with, while Tris also keeps Christina well grounded.

As dinner cooks in the oven, we all head out back to play a few rounds of football. We divide into two groups, boys versus girls. We all decide to place a little wager on the game: the sex that loses has to clean up the kitchen. For the next couple of hours, we all laugh and tease each other. Zeke grabs Shauna from behind, swinging her around with one arm, when she has the ball. I have fun blocking Tris, I can't help it... she is so short and small. She is so cute when she is frustrated.

We all go running when Natalie calls out that dinner is ready, the game suddenly forgotten. It feels like old times again, hearing her call out to us kids that dinner is ready. As we approach her, she demands that we all go get cleaned up before dinner. I lean in kissing her on her cheek. I didn't just miss Tris, I missed Natalie too. The one woman that was like a mother to me, when my own mother passed away.

I sit back, loving the feel of Tris' hand in mine. There is nothing but laughter and chatter that fill the air as platters of food get passed around the table. I look around at all the faces... some are new, while others are familiar. It's just funny where life can take you sometimes, the people who enter your life. How the people that should love you end up hurting you, and the people that are strangers to you can become like family. How a lost love can be found again and survive. One thing I know for sure... love, whether it's new or found again, is a true blessing in disguise.

* * *

**A/n**

**I also would like to Thank everyone for following, supporting and reviewing not only this story but each and everyone that has and is still being written. **I HOPE ALL THAT CELEBRATE THE HOLIDAY, HAS A VERY HAPPY THANKSGIVING FROM MY HOME TO YOURS.

**I also would like to send out a special thanks to **FDFobsessed, who is also there to allow me to pick her brains each and every night.

**Along with**** Dimpls742 and divergentpanda46.. who is always willing to help my terrible grammar. **

**Happy Reading EVERYONE! Happy Thanksgiving!  
Trini  
**


	6. Loved on Valetine's day

**Happy reading everyone! After so many requests for this story to continue, I decided to write a special Valentine's Day one shot for you guys. I hope you all enjoy it, and have a Happy Valentine's Day. **

**A blessing in disguise- A Valentine's Special**

**Tobias P.O.V**

It's hard to believe that three months have passed since the day I was reunited with Tris. Even waking up next to her every morning hasn't fully convinced me that this isn't all a dream. When I left Marcus' house, I knew the hardest part of it would be to leave Tris behind. I was right, it broke my heart, it was really devastating for me. To finally tell Tris that I had loved her, and to have the courage to kiss her like I had always wanted to, only to just walk away. It was by far, one of the hardest things I have ever done. But I knew without a doubt that if I had stayed, one day Marcus' blows would have been too much for me to take, and in the end he would have killed me. I couldn't do that to Tris, to let her carry the burden of my death on her shoulders for the rest of her life. She deserved better than that, in fact she deserved better than me. I already hated myself for allowing her to see me when I was beaten to a pulp from that monster that was known as my father. Then she had to witness when my spirit became weaker and more broken each day that had passed. I couldn't help but notice that with each beating, every time she would help with the aftermath of my wounds, a little more of her innocence was slipping away. I hated the sight of it, I hated that I was the cause of it. It only made the guilt of what I was putting her through even more unbearable. I had to leave, not only for myself, but also for Tris' well being.

* * *

**Flashback**

"Beatrice, what are you doing here?" I whisper.

"I came to say goodbye, and to give you this," she says. She hands me a yellow envelope. I take it slowly, opening it up to see what's inside. I am amazed at what I find... cash.

"Beatrice." I begin, but she interrupts me.

"Just take it. Please. If you ever need anything.. just... call, okay?" she cries out. I take her in my arms, not wanting to let her go.

"Thank you for everything." I lean in one last time, resting our foreheads together. I breathe in her scent deeply, savoring my last few seconds with her. "I love you," I whisper.

"I love you too, Tobias," she says, then she leans in further giving me a tender and love filled kiss. My first kiss, our first kiss, our last kiss.

**Flashback Ends**

* * *

To be honest I never thought I would ever see her again. Sure I had hopes and dreams that one day I would…but I knew they were just that, hopes and dreams that would never come true. After all, I had nothing to offer her, I was a nobody with a broken past. Never in a million years would I have thought that the girl that offered Uriah, Zeke and their "friend" a place to stay and a helping hand for a new start, would turn out to be Beatrice, my Tris. I swear I thought my heart was going to stop beating altogether that day from the shock I felt when I saw the name Beatrice Prior on the door to her office. It had only taken me a second to pass the threshold of her office, because I had to make sure I wasn't seeing things, and sure enough it was her standing right in front of me. Of course she was older, after all it had been four years since I last saw her, but damn did time do her justice. I knew at that very moment that I wouldn't be able to leave her ever again, no matter what. I didn't care if all she wanted from me was friendship, or if in the future she would eventually want more… but right then and there all I wanted was to be near her again. I couldn't believe my ears when she told me that she and her family had been looking for me, and all this time she had never stopped caring for me or loving me for that matter. Needless to say, I was absolutely ecstatic when I found out that she wasn't seeing anyone. That she too had felt the same about me, that I did for her. There would never be another Tris for me, replacing her and finding someone else was out of the question.

Things moved along pretty quickly after that, Tris and I decided that after being separated for so long, we didn't want to spend another minute being apart. I moved right into her apartment after that conversation...I didn't even spend a single night in her parent's shelter. Although I have to say it has been an interesting time readjusting to this new life. To be honest there have been a few times when things have gotten a little scarier than other times, but it has been a true blessing to be back with the person I love.

My first few weeks, my body would cling to Tris in my sleep like she was my life line. But the moment she was no longer in my arms, the nightmares from what had happened with Marcus would come right back. I hated letting Tris see me so vulnerable, it just made me feel like less of a man. Tris had already spent so many nights attending to my wounds that Marcus inflicted on me, the last thing I wanted was to feel like more of a burden or an obligation to her. But with Tris being the loving, selfless woman that she is, she never showed me any kind of pity at all. Instead she would comfort me and give me so much love whenever I needed it, because she understood me like she always had, and I know in the future she always will. Even though I continue to have my nightmares, I no longer wake up with my first instinct being to go into hiding. I have now come to the realization that I am no longer in Marcus' house and I am no longer in danger. Instead when I wake up, I know I am home and in bed with the love of my life. He can't hurt me, not any more. Andrew saw that when he helped me file for a restraining order and criminal charges against him. We are now in the process of waiting for a court date and getting my case ready for when the trial begins. I don't expect anything to come out of it, I just want to be free from him and not have to keep looking over my shoulder everyday. I want to get on with my life, and to ensure the safety of my family, because I have no doubt in my mind that one day in the future Tris will be my wife, and that we will indeed have children… although the thought of becoming a father terrifies me. I need to make sure they are far away from Marcus when that time happens. I refuse to take any chances with Marcus hurting my family like he hurt me. I would die before I let that happen to the people I love most in this world.

Living with Tris hasn't been all hearts and flowers, there have been some very interesting situations for the both of us to learn from and to adjust to. Seeing that neither Tris nor I had never lived with anyone else before, because of our extreme circumstances, there were a few harsh lessons to learn.

Before Tris and I were reunited, she had been living on her own for a while, and I had been homeless for four years. Although yes, at times we had a roof over our heads, most of the time they were just abandoned buildings with no furnishing, and absolutely no running water, electricity, or heat, for that matter. When you live on the streets there are no rules...no means to get yourself or where you live clean and tidy. But that doesn't make it any easier either because you always have to sleep with one eye open, and you have to take turns standing guard just to make sure you stay safe. So when it came to adjusting to living with Tris, needless to say that it has been extremely interesting and at times a little bit hairy. Adjusting to living in a home with a woman no less, can be extremely trying at times. Tris has often threatened to dump toilet water on my head each time I leave the toilet seat up, causing her to take a plunge into the freezing toilet water in the middle of the night.

* * *

**Flashback**

"How hard is it to zip up your pants and then put the fucking toilet seat down, Tobias." She screamed at me, after the fifth time her ass had taken a plunge into the toilet water.

"I could say the same to you…can't I? How hard is it to look before you sit, Tris?" I yelled right back at her.

"You do know I am a woman right... you need to learn how to live with one." She yelled right back. It was one of the things I had always loved about Tris, even at a young age she would never back down, she would always give whatever was thrown at her, right back at you.

**Flashback Ends**

* * *

Then there's this one, "how hard is it to throw away an empty milk carton into the recycling bin instead of placing it right back into the fridge," fight. I didn't even know I was doing it until she had pointed it out to me.

Of course it hasn't always just been me who is having a hard time adjusting to living together. Tris and I often fight about the covers on the bed. She often hogs the covers during the night, as she likes to cocoon herself in the sheets or blankets, leaving me to always suffer in the damn cold. To tell you the truth, I never want to be cold again. Been there done that too many times in the last four years.

* * *

**Flashback **

It's so cold. The freezing air wakes me up from a sound sleep as my body uncontrollably shivers back to life. I opened my eyes expecting to be sleeping on the street with Zeke and Uriah somewhere close by. But instead of seeing the stars, my eyes open to the white popcorn ceiling of our apartment. It was then that I calmed down realizing that I was at home and not on the streets. I turned my head, looking at a cartooned Tris happily sleeping wrapped up nice and tight in the sheets. I tried to unwrap her, I really did, but she just groaned out, "No"each time I did so. I finally gave up and reached over to the nightstand and grabbed the scissors that were on there, then I happily ran the blade down the length of the sheets, cutting them just enough to cover half of me and then she had the other half, problem solved. I knew it was really childish of me, after all, Tris has a linen closet full of blankets and sheets right down the hall, but a part of me had felt complete joy and satisfaction for getting some part of that damn sheet from her.

**Flashback Ends**

* * *

Like me, Tris too had to overcome a few of her own bad habits. I often warned her about a certain one, but she was stubborn like always. But after this one day…boy did she learn her lesson real quick.

* * *

**Flashback **

"I'll only be a minute, let me grab my things," I say, as Zeke and I enter the apartment. We had been helping out over at the shelter all day and I forgot to grab my backpack on the way out this morning. Zeke, Uriah, and I enrolled in a G.E.D class in order to prepare us for the exam. I enter our bedroom grabbing my bag, just as I hear,"holy shit,"that Zeke yelled out in total amusement. It was then that I realized that Zeke must have gone into the bathroom. I instantly cringed already knowing what he must have found so funny. I walked into the hallway, forgetting all about my backpack to see Zeke coming out of the bathroom, wearing nothing but his jeans and one of Tris' bra. Fuck! I recognized it immediately as it was hanging from the shower curtain rod this morning.

I told Tris time and time again to stop hanging her damn bras and underwear on the shower curtain rod. It was annoying for one thing, I always have to take them off the curtain rod before I can even start thinking about turning on the shower. Not to mention, moments like this, you don't want the world to know you wear black, very sexy lacy bras and panties. Not that I'm complaining though.

Of course things couldn't have gotten any worse at that moment, right. But like always I was wrong, as Tris walked right into the apartment as Zeke was strutting his stuff in her lingerie, before I could even get a word out to tell him to take her bra off. The look of horror and humiliation on Tris' face was priceless. She had slapped Zeke upside the head and tried to get her bra off of his bare chest, while turning the deepest shade of red that I have ever seen. It was well worth me sleeping on the couch for that one night, it was so hilarious. Not to mention the lesson that was learned.

**Flashback Ends**

* * *

Things in the shelter have been moving along at a good pace. Andrew and Natalie finally got the grant money from the county. The night of the big celebration, Tris told me that her parents have been fighting to get the grant to expand onto the existing shelter for a while now. The expansion will allow them more room to help so many more people in need. It will also give way for them to add onto the existing security, and to provide more counseling sessions for those that need it. Tris not only gives counseling to those that reside at the shelter, but also to those that need the help, but can't afford it, or don't know where else to turn to.

Andrew offered the position of head of security to me, and then offered Zeke the position of my second in command. If there is one thing I know, it's computers...the things that I can do with them leave even the most advanced technologist scratching their heads. Zeke and I did not hesitate for one moment, we both happily accepted Mr. Prior's generous and kind offer on the spot. To sweeten the deal even further, Natalie and Andrew added a nice place for Zeke to stay permanently, so one of us could always be on the premises if needed. Zeke was beyond grateful and happily accepted, because now he has a stable place to call home for Uriah and himself, which is huge.

As for Zeke and Uriah, things were a little touch and go there for a bit. Seeing that Zeke was wanted for kidnapping his brother, the moment Zeke tried to claim his identity back, the police showed up and arrested him on charges of child endangerment and kidnapping. Andrew worked like hell to get him out as soon as he could on bail. He is confident that he can get Zeke off with probation or community service, seeing that they have both Uriah's testimony and some pretty graphic photos of Uriah's abuse that will serve as evidence. Andrew feels that they have reason beyond cause for Zeke to have taken such actions into his hands.

It was no surprise when Zeke showed interest in Shauna, one of the residents at the shelter. Everyone could see that they shared this instant connection from the moment they met right before Thanksgiving. Although no one could understand why they fought the depths of their feelings for so long. Shauna kept dodging Zeke's advances, and stupid Zeke kept coming up with excuses why they shouldn't even try to start a relationship. It was an interesting on and off thing that everyone was pleased to see finally come to an end. Uriah on the other hand, doesn't seem to be making any progress when it comes to making moves on any girls at the moment. Ever since Thanksgiving Uriah has been crushing on Tris' friend Marlene. But for one reason or another he has yet to make a move on her. Tris and I have spoken many times about this topic, agreeing that they would be a perfect match together, but are just too stupid to do anything about it.. Who else could be as goofy and crazy as Uriah than Marlene...I swear they would be perfect for each other.

As for the other residents, it's weird how fast the churn rate is. Tris wasn't kidding when she said that Edward was basically out the door already, within a week of our arrival he had saved enough money to move out. Which in return allowed another newcomer to join the shelter. Susan and her little boy Austin have stayed here the longest that I have seen so far. But then again her situation was a little more sensitive than most that have resided here. Since Susan was on the run from her ex husband, whom she was still legally married to, it made it a more complicated case. From what I was told, he had a lot of money and power on his side and she not only feared for her life, but she also feared for the life of her child. She often worried that he would find her, whether it was to kill her and take Austin, or to just try and take him all together. Which wasn't going to happen on my watch. It was obvious from the start to Tris and her parents how much Susan and her little boy's situation, along with the reason for them being here, affected me deeply. Afterall, no one was there to save me once my mother passed away, after that I was all alone to endure Marcus' monstrous ways. So I couldn't help but make it my mission to make sure that Susan and her son remained safe, no matter what. There were even times during the night that I would stand guard making sure that nothing would happen to them. Luckily for me Tris understood, she knew there was nothing romantic going on between us, it was just something that I had wished someone would have done for me and my mom. In fact, Tris even encouraged it, she said that it was my way of trying to heal and deal with my own past. But I also think I needed to make sure that they didn't have to live with the enormous scars that I carry with me, even today. I don't know if she is right, but I just knew that I needed to do it, not only for them, but for myself too.

I was beyond elated to finally see Peter leave this place, he ended up getting a job as a dishwasher and saved up enough money to get a small studio apartment. I know without a doubt that I wasn't the only one happy to see him leave, as he continued his unwanted advances towards Tris.

* * *

**Flashback**

"Hey Natalie, do you know where your beautiful daughter is?" I ask Natalie, who seems to be busing herself kneading some kind of dough on the counter top.

"She went to her office, she had some work to catch up on." Natalie says, she then turns around giving me a smile.

"Thanks," I say, before heading back out and walking down the hall.

"Hey bro, how's it going?" I turn to see Zeke coming out of his room.

"Oh hey Zeke. Nothing much really, I just came to see if I could get some lunch with Tris. Want to join us?" I ask.

"You sure?" He asks, making sure he isn't intruding on some kind of romantic thing.

"Yeah of course, dude." I say, nonchalantly. We turn to head down the hallway towards Tris' office. I expect to see her door, slightly open like she always does letting everyone in the shelter know that her door is always open. We don't even reach the door to her office before we come across Tris. The moment I see her, all I can see is red, because Tris is being pinned up against a wall by Peter, while he is smiling mischievously down at her. At my girl.

"Get the hell away from me, Peter. NOW!" I hear Tris yell, her body is stiffened and I can see how uncomfortable Peter is making her feel by his unwanted advances. I look down at Tris' right hand, as she balls it into a fist ready to punch him. Luckily she doesn't have to, as I close in on Peter myself, grabbing him by his throat and slamming him against the opposite wall from Tris.

"You son of a bitch!" I growl out. I can feel someone's hands on my bicep trying to rip me off of Peter, but my hand tightens around his throat, causing his hands to fly onto mine trying to pry my hands off. But I won't give in. How dare he? What makes him think he has the right to treat women this way? To treat my Tris this way.

"Tris, look out." I hear, as a stronger pair of hands grabs my bicep, succeeding in finally forcing me to drop Peter. "Four, man, calm down. You're going to kill him if you don't stop." Zeke says.

"You stay the fuck away from her. You hear me? Or I will end you, you fucking worthless piece of shit!" I growl out.

"Tobias that's enough!" Tris says, trying to get my attention on her and away from Peter.

"She is a fucking cock tease and you know it." What the fuck did he just say? I will kill him right this very second.

"What is going on here?" We all turn, to see Natalie joining us from down the hall. She must have heard all the commotion from the kitchen, as she is holding a towel and wiping the flour off of her hands from baking, as she continues to walk towards us with a very angry look on her face.

**Flashback Ends**

* * *

We were glad to hear that Peter had gotten a job a week later and was working hard picking up shifts, and saving his money in order to move out of the shelter as soon as possible. With both Zeke and I on high alert, Peter couldn't walk to the kitchen without one of us knowing about it.

Things calmed down once Peter left the shelter, it was definitely less tense and awkward, that's for sure. After our confrontation, even Tris' parents could feel the tension growing in the shelter. I hated the thought that I was causing any discomfort within these walls, but my main concern is and will always be for Tris.

As for Tris, the past three months have been a trying time for her. Over the holidays Tris worked on a very hard case that she was having a lot of trouble with. The case was beyond difficult and highly sensitive to say the least, as it dealt with three young children and a mother that was constantly high on any drugs that she could get her hands on. Tris was working on trying to provide therapy to not only the children, but also getting their mother into a rehab center as soon as possible. All the while, Tris needed to find a suitable temporary home for the young children to stay in, while their mother was getting the help that she so desperately needed.

I couldn't be any prouder of Tris… Even though I had no say in pushing Tris in this path, I can't think of anyone else that would be more passionate and fitting for the job that she does. I will always be there to support Tris no matter what, just like she has and continues to always be there to support me in no matter what I decide to do now or in the future.

But that's how it has always been between us, supporting each other, us being there for the other through thick and thin. It was never a question or a second thought for either one of us, hell we didn't even have to verbally express the need to help each other…We just knew when it was needed, and then we would just show up. I don't think either one of us ever imagined that our connection would run so deep, and because of that I know without a doubt that Tris and I will always be together, nothing can or will ever come between us, no matter what.

The first time we made love was a night that neither one of us will ever forget. We had been gradually working up to it slowly, because we didn't want to rush into it. We even had the dreaded sex talk about what kind of protection we would use beforehand. Tris and I both agreed that now wouldn't be the best time for her to get pregnant, as I was still trying to get on my feet, not to mention all the other obstacles that I still had to work through. I won't lie, the thought of having kids with Tris scares me to death. It's not for the normal reason that all men turn pale from the thought of having children though… but more because of my fear of turning into my father. I wouldn't want to put my children or Tris, for that matter through what I had to endure with Marcus while growing up. Tris and I agreed to take our relationship one step at a time, we are still young and have plenty of time to think about having kids. We agreed to enjoy this time we have together, to be alone with just us as a couple in love without having all that added responsibility. I agreed that whichever form of birth control she decided on would be fine with me. After all it was her body, who was I to have a say in the matter, but I was very pleased to hear that she still wanted my opinion anyway. After a few discussions going over all the pros and cons, we both agreed that birth control pills were the way to go. Like I said before, we weren't in any kind of rush, because we wanted to get to know each other all over again, seeing as we were apart for four years.

The night we finally made love, Tris came home late one night from a client's appointment that ran longer than usual. It was our second month anniversary, so I decided to surprise her with a nice dinner. The moment she entered our apartment, Tris was welcomed with the ambiance of candle light throughout the room and our small two seater table was decorated with a nice red tablecloth with two additional candles and a beautiful red rose in the center of it. The dinner wasn't anything special, seeing that every penny we have counts. It was just spaghetti and garlic bread that Natalie had showed me how to make, but the expression on Tris' face when she saw it was priceless. The sparkle in her beautiful blue-gray eyes, and the O shape her mouth made right before she covered it with both of her hands, It was totally worth it. I snuck behind her, wrapping my arms around her waist and kissing her neck gently, welcoming her home. She turned in my arms, pulling me by the neck down to kiss her luscious lips. I happily obliged. What I intended to be a tender loving kiss, ended up turning into more of a hungry and passionate kiss. Needless to say, we never made it to the table for our romantic dinner. The moment she broke our kiss, she demanded that I take her to bed. Of course being the young hormonal man that I am, I didn't hesitate to lift her in my arms and take her to our bed. I mean do you blame me? I have loved this girl forever, it was time I showed her just how much I did.

That night we cherished each other and savored every single second. We took each other's clothes off piece by piece, it felt like I was unwrapping a gift, and what an incredible gift it was. She was so damn beautiful and she was all mine. I just couldn't help myself, I had to kiss every inch of her soft delicious skin. I held onto her tightly beneath me as I slowly sank deep inside of her tight wet walls. I loved the feel of her wet pussy being wrapped around me. I hated to see the pain that I had inflicted on her, while she was being stretched for the first time from my engorged dick. I kissed her tears away that night as they fell, hoping to kiss her pain away too. I was beyond pleased when her cries of pain eventually turned into cries of pleasure, as I slowly withdrew and thrusted back into her tight body. I tried to fight off the inevitable, never wanting it to end, but I couldn't fight it for long, as my body betrayed what I truly wanted. When I shot my cum inside of her, I couldn't help but collapse in her welcoming arms.

Ever since that night, the past month for us has been beyond incredible. Tris has really allowed her inner sexual side to come out, as she loves to explore all the new exciting positions we can do in the bedroom, the bathroom, or the kitchen...you get my point. I'm not complaining though, I love trying new things with Tris too. It's been so hot exploring the sexual side of our relationship, and experiencing all these new intimate things together.

It was just last week when I got home from class, at first sight, I thought Tris wasn't home. The apartment was pitch black, but then I saw a dim light glowing from under the door of our bedroom. I knew then that it was going to be a deliciously long night ahead of me, I mean ahead of us. So I quickly stepped out of my shoes and dropped my book bag down, before heading towards our room. To my surprise, Tris was laid out on top of our bed, in a black lacy, sexy as all hell, piece of lingerie. She was laying on her back, as she held herself up on her elbows. When she saw me just standing there ogling her from the doorway of our bedroom, she shocked me even more by slowly moving her knees apart, opening her thighs widely to fully expose herself to me. What a sight it was to be held? Damn, she's sexy ass hell! I'm one lucky son of a bitch, that's for sure.

"Well it's about time you got home, Mr. Eaton." Tris began, her voice alone sent chills down my spine, as I could hear the longing in her sexy ass voice. I stood there frozen in place, as I watched her right hand slowly make a trail down to her shoulder, then to her perky breast, slowly kneading the soft flesh there. Holy Fuck. "I was beginning to think I was going to have all this fun without you," Tris said, As her hand seductively left her luscious breasts, she once again started making a trail down her gorgeous body. First she grazed her taut stomach, then she made her way down between her deliciously wide open legs. I stood there watching completely engrossed by the sight in front of me, as she began to play with herself. Oh my god, that's so hot! I start to swallow the hard lump in my throat, as I feel myself become even more uncomfortable in my pants by the tantalizing sight before me.

Without a second thought, my hands began to fumble with my belt buckle, but for some reason I just couldn't seem to get it to give way. Damn this stupid thing. All I want right now is to get these damn clothes off and join her on our bed. Thoughts of watching Tris finishing the job come to mind, with an after thought of how much I'd love to taste that delicious wet pussy of hers after shes cums. Tris watched amused, at my overeager need to get naked and join her on the bed. I finally did get that damn buckle to give way and my pants off my feet, I began to fumble with the hem of my shirt, peeling it over my head. I suddenly hear Tris gasp from just the sight of me. Never would I have ever thought that I could be someone's sexual desire, not in a million years. But for some reason Tris loves me just the way I am, flaws and all. Yes, the scars on my back, although they are now covered, they are still there, but to Tris, it's as if they don't even matter to her. I am a whole man to Tris, and I am able to cause a strong desire to stir deep within her, by just the sight of me. I watch as her captivating eyes leave mine and then they rank down to my chest, to my abs, and then finally she stops right at my hard as a rock dick. She licks her lips at the sight before her. I swear the sight of Tris turned on by me, sends electrical jolts to my already painfully hard dick. Needless to say neither one of us got any sleep that night. I just couldn't get enough of her, after seeing that sexy show that she gave me when I walked into our bedroom. What? Do you blame me? Fuck it was so incredibly hot!

I've been sitting here outside of Tris' office waiting for her to finish her last session for the day. So far everything has been going according to plan, I had managed to get off of work on time, so I hurried to get everything ready for our special night. Afterwards I ran home, showered and changed into my black jeans and a button down gray shirt. Tris doesn't know about the surprise that I have planned for her tonight. Since we are a little short on money right now she insisted that we just have a quiet night at home, but there is no way in hell I'm willing to let this special day pass us by. After all, it's our first Valentine's Day together. What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't try and make it special for her?

The door to her office finally opens, I watch as a fragile woman with her head down walks out of the office. She refuses to look anywhere but the floor, as she makes her way out the door and down the hallway. The sight of her reminds me a lot of my own Mother and how she would act around people. Especially after my father would give her one of his numerous punishments. My mother would show nothing but shame and despair on her face, as if it was her fault for my monstrous father's ways. She also would avoid eye contact with everyone at all costs, I'm not sure if she did it so others wouldn't see the bruises on her face, or maybe she just didn't want to see their pity.

"Hey what are you doing here? I thought you got off of work a few hours ago." Tris states, I was so lost in my own thoughts about the woman that just left and my mother, that I never noticed Tris coming out of her office. I turn, forcing the unwanted painful memories out of my mind, wanting to give my girl my full attention.

"I couldn't wait another minute to see you," I say, smiling widely at the woman I love more than anything in this whole world.

"Oh really?" Tris says teasingly, as she stands on her tippy toes to give me a quick peck on my lips. But I don't let her get too far before she has a chance to back away from me, as my hands wrap around her waist holding her in place as I crash my lips against hers, pouring all the love and the passion that I have for her in the kiss. "We better stop now or we won't make it home." She says, when I finally let her luscious lips go. I know on some level she is right, if I keep this up I won't be able to stop myself from carrying her back into her office and locking the door behind us. But, I want this night to be extra special for us.

"You're right." I concede, I clear my voice wishing for the desire within me to ease up a little. "Do you trust me, Tris?" I ask.

"With my life, but you know that already." She doesn't hesitate to say, while nodding her head.

"Good, then turn around, baby." I demand. Another thing about Tris and our adventurous sex life, she happens to loves it rough. We have even spoken about the possibility of me tying her up sometime in the near future, although I don't think I could handle being tied up myself, which unfortunately is a foreseen consequence of my horrific childhood. Tris on the other hand, told me she would have no problem leaving herself at the hands of my mercy. I admit the thought of having Tris tied to our bed and spread out naked before me is very arousing. Just the thought of all the different possibilities of what could be done while she is tied up, and to have her at my mercy to do as I wish is extremely sexy. Damn. Alright Tobias, you need to calm down now! Focus please.

'What?" She asked, confused by my command.

"I said turn around." I say a little more forcefully, as I physically turn her around myself. She gasps, as a shiver runs down her spine from my forcefulness and my sudden touch. I then proceed to slide a red sash over her beautiful eyes and tie it behind her head, taking her vision away from her.

"Tobias." Tris laughs out loud. "Are we going back to my office?" She asks, with her voice filled with a strong need and so much desire. Mmm that wouldn't be such a bad idea… I make a mental note to remember to do that another time.

"Not this time, but I do have a surprise for you." I lean down to whisper in her ear. I can't resist the urge to tease her.

"Tobias we agreed." She begins to say, but I cut her off.

"Tris, stop, I wanted to do something special for you, for us. Now take my hand and I will lead you to where we are going." I can see the hesitation in her movements as she slowly places her hand in mine. I slowly guide her as we start to make our way up the stairs to the rooftop.

"Tobias?" She begins to ask, but I stop her in her tracks from continuing with all her questions.

"Shush. We are almost there." I have no doubt in my mind that she should know where we are… given the simple fact that we didn't even leave the building, and we are climbing the only set of stairs there are in here. The set of stairs leads to two doors, the first is the apartment on the top level which is Natalie and Andrew's place, then the second door goes up to the roof.

When I open the heavy door, I continue to carefully guide Tris through it, as I don't want her to fall or anything. It wouldn't be good if she were to somehow fall and break a bone, or sprain her ankle. I make sure Tris has her bearings first, before I step away from her while urging Tris to keep her blindfold on. I step away, flipping the large switch that turns on the white Christmas lights that I had put up for us. It's not much, but I believe I did a good job, as it adds a little ambiance to the place. A single strand of white lights hangs throughout the perimeter of the rooftop. In the center of the roof, I have already laid out a large thick comforter with two pillows for our makeshift bed, plus another large folded blanket placed off to the side, and a small space heater that Natalie let me borrow to keep us warm. In the middle of the makeshift bed, is a large picnic basket that Natalie also let me borrow from her. Along with some fried chicken, potato salad, and a bottle of sparkling cider… all leftovers from last night's delicious supper. Surrounding the makeshift bed I also placed some flameless candles for a little more light. Letting out a nervous breath, I turn locking the door behind us. There will be no interruptions for our special Valentine's date. I turn back to the makeshift bed, I kneel down so I can reach into the picnic basket to get the MP3 player and the speaker that I packed. I began the playlist of soft jazz that I selected for us to listen to tonight. I take another deep breath, wishing for my nerves to calm back down. But this night is for Tris, so I want everything to be perfect for her. It might not have cost me a lot of money to set this all up, but I love her very much and wanted to make it as special as she is to me. I stand there facing a still blindfolded Tris, as I wonder how I got so damn lucky to have her back in my life after being separated for so long. I linger for another minute admiring the gorgeous woman standing before me, as I take the last final steps to reach her side once again. I reach up pulling at one of the ends of the red sash, as it falls off of her head revealing the magical evening that we have in front of us.

Shivers run throughout my body, as I hear Tris suddenly gasp and her hands raise up to cover her mouth in surprise. It is at this very moment that I now know that whatever disappointment clouded her before, is now gone. I can tell she is very pleased by what she sees in front of her. She turns her head, gazing up at me with tears in her eyes.

"You did all of this for me?" She asks, as a tear escapes her eyes.

"Of course I did. Happy Valentine's Day, baby," I say, as I wipe away her tears. I lean down giving her a tender kiss on her soft lips. I guide her to the spacious comforter, taking her shoes off and then I help her to sit down comfortably. I kiss her on the forehead quickly, before I take my own shoes off and join her for what should be an unforgettable night for the both of us.

We enjoy the delicious meal that I laid out on the blanket, while our normal bantering and laughter fills the air. When the last bite has been eaten, I clean up, and decide to leave the desert as a surprise. I ask Tris again if she trusts me. Amused at my repetitive question, she raises her eyebrow at me.

"Yes, Tobias with my life, I already told you that, silly." She says, with a big grin on her beautiful face. I ask her to close her eyes and not to peak. I open the heart shaped box that is filled with a variety of decadent chocolates and without looking at the label, I take a random one and hold it up to her mouth, as I tell her to take a bite. She moans at the sudden taste of the mouth watering treat. I watch captivated by the sight of her lips circling the small piece of chocolate delight, as her teeth clench down breaking a piece off, as she moans and then licks her lips. Fuck! My dick is hard instantly as I watch her. I lean in slowly, with her eyes still closed, and I taste the chocolate that still sits on her plump lips. MMMmm, delicious. I sit back picking up another small chocolate giving her another taste. Fuck, why is she so damn sexy? I can no longer keep myself from being with her, I want her, no, I need her. We make slow and passionate love under the stars and it's pure magic. We take our time and show each other just how much we truly mean to one another. We blissfully fall asleep in each other's arms while looking up at the stars above us. My last thought before I close my eyes for the night is of Tris and of how much she truly is a blessing in disguise.

* * *

**A/N**

**I hope you all enjoyed this special Valentine's Day one shot from such a wonderful story. Please note this story will have an additional one-shot come Thanksgiving 2020! **

**Brainstormed by: FDFobsessed **

**I hope you all have an amazing, safe and romantic holiday!**

**And like always happy reading!**

**Trini**


End file.
